1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for supplying liquid to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Previously known technologies were such that a low pressure container having a pressure lower than atmospheric pressure were arranged inside of a liquid container to absorb the air dissolved in a liquid stored in the liquid container (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-169851). In addition, technologies are known that arrange a filter in the output of a flow path through which the ink in an ink storage chamber flows to the outside in order to remove foreign matter, such as contaminants in the ink (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-90734). This filter is a foam-like filter.
In the technology in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-169851 described above, there is no filter, and a concern is the outflow of foreign matter, such as contaminants, from a supply port, when foreign matter, such as contaminants, is present in the liquid. In addition, in the technology in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-90734 described above, air bubbles generated in the ink storage chamber attach to the foam-like filter, and a concern is obstruction of the outflow of ink to the outside. In addition, there is the possibility that the air bubbles attached to the foam-like filter may not be removable, for example, when an operation is performed to suction from the head side (cleaning operation).
Consequently, an objective of the present invention is to provide a technology that is able to smoothly supply liquid to a liquid ejecting apparatus while suppressing the outflow of foreign matter generated in the liquid in the liquid storage portion to the liquid ejecting apparatus. In addition, lower costs, fewer resources, easier manufacturing, and improved usability are desired for the conventional technology.